Oh No, Not This Again
by pen names are for the weak
Summary: Allyson Dawson is known for her position at Mingle Magazine. Mingle is going into debt because of their rival Sparkle, Ally has to get dirt on something.. someone. Luckily, Austin Moon is attending college in Miami.


"Dawson!" Jefferey Darwin barked at twenty-one year old Allyson Dawson.  
"What?!" 'Dawson' barked back.

"We need a story. A good one." Ally shrugs, "So?"

"_So?_ You're going back to high school!"

"Yeah, and you're getting your hair back!" She practically yelled at her balding boss.

"Dawson, you're job is on the line! We need a good story, some dirt! **Sparkle** is going to beat us, and we'll go into debt.. _AGAIN_!" He rubbed his creased forehead, "We got lucky with the Lohan scandal. Find a new one. That Austin Moon kid is going to Marino College now, right? For like the third time?" Everyone at the table nods - excluding Ally, who just shrugged.

"You're going to college." Darwin tells her, "Starting tomorrow. No decision."

"Gosh, thanks." Ally mumbles quietly under her breath.

"We'll pay, don't worry." Darwin tenses, "This article better be good, we're losing even more money."

"Okay, jeez. No need to get your undies in a twist." Ally scrolls through her Tweeter feed.

"Dawson!"  
"_What?!_"

"Get off the social media!"  
"Can you please, please, _please, _stop worrying over nothing! I have this in the bag! Cheese and Rice!"

"Conference dismissed." Darwin sighed, rubbing his temples as everybody gets up.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"I'm done with Darwin. He's.. Incorrigible!" Trish throws her hands up in the air.

Trish has been my best friend since.. basically birth. We became friends at the age of two, we were inseparable then, and still are today.

Maybe I should start with me, and not her.  
I'm Ally Dawson. Well, if you want to get technical, I'm Allyson Dawson, but nobody calls me Allyson unless they're my boss or they have a death wish. I'm from Miami Florida, I moved to California with Trish at the age of eighteen to go to Stanford with her. Yeah we've had our fights, only like a handful. Mainly about how she needs to keep a job, or that a boy is going to break her heart.. Which happened a few times.

Anyway.

I was raised by both of my parents until the age of twelve until my mom went to different parts of the world - mainly Africa - to publish her books. I guess I'm a 'Daddy's Girl', but not like Paris Hilton. You can't see me, but I just shuddered at her name..

Yet again; Anyway.

I grew up in Miami with a few moving adventures. We always stayed in Miami, just never in the same house. With mom's books bringing in a quite a bit of money, we just went into bigger houses. I don't know why, but they just made me really lonely. I had a few parties with dad gone, I was popular at school, the usual teenage dream.

My dad got depressed, and more depressed being away from mom. He became an alcoholic, and was sent to rehab. By _me_. I used my college tuition to make him better, It worked... Partially.

He still kept alcohol around the house, and he had anger issues. One day I had enough and threw out _all _of the alcohol in our house. Dad came home, realized there wasn't alcohol, and lost it. Dad promised one thing to mom before she left - he would _never _hurt me. He never did. Just our furniture, or walls. He had more common sense then to hurt me.

I was relieved when I got a full scholarship to Stanford, after all I had only saved up half of what I had before.

Do you know how it feels to be a fourteen year old girl with no mother, or no father?

How about an alcoholic father? Do you know about that?

Did you know that I was cheated on twice?

That my dad cheated on mom.. thrice?

No one knows! Trish knows, but she's me in another body, so she doesn't count!

_Do you know how it feels to have an image at school that you can't take away?!_

All of the cliché names that you usually hear, people 'knowing' what kind of girl I am.

_'Ally is such a slut.'_

_'What a whore!'_

_'I heard she's slept with the whole school.'_

I had to get away from it.

I never resorted to cutting, or suicidal thoughts. I'm a positive girl! No not HIV Positive as Cassidy would put it..

I knew, and still know, they're never going to be in my life again. So far that hasn't been a problem. Their attacks, doesn't and never will mean a thing to me.

It's funny because they were the fakest people in the world. It's all when I'm not in ear shot:

_'That scarf is totes ugly.'_

When I'm in ear shot:

_'Wow! Adorable scarf!'_

Just please, shut up.

I'm done talking. I'll tell you more later.

"Ally you've been staring at the car door for three minutes, can you get in?" Trish asks impatiently.

"Sorry." I smile at her sheepishly, she just nods.

I open the passenger door, sliding into the seat when I get a text I buckle my seat-belt before checking. Safety first!

_From** Noah**:  
Hey Gator, I'm in town and I wanted to see you. Meet me at the coffee shop down the road from your house at 5?_

I reply quickly, smiling brightly at Trish who just cocks a brow then looks back at the road.

_To **Noah**:**  
**Yeah, can Trish come? I'm in her car, anyway. There really is no choice anyway lol._

_From **Noah**:  
Haha, she can come too. It'll be good to see her. Where's carrothead?_

_To _**_Noah_:  
**_Don't be mean! He's in Miami visiting his family._

_From_ _**Noah**:  
Oh, will he be back soon? I don't wanna be alone with two girls._

_To **Noah**:  
Ha-ha, he's coming home tomorrow. Don't tease him about his animals. He bought half of them, now._

_From **Noah**:  
Okay, when will you be here? It's almost four fifty._

_To_ _**Noah**:  
__We just came from work, it's about thirty minutes from the café, we'll be there at 5._

_From **Noah**:  
I'm waiting in our usual booth. See you soon Gator._

_To **Noah**:  
Bye Noah-Boa._

"Are you excited to see him? It's been way to long!" Trish nearly shrieked at me, smiling excitedly.

Trish has always had a small crush on him, and he knows about it too.. Trish was _very _blunt about it. She was a flirtatious person, she usually flirted by being loud while insulting... Or she was just plain flirtatious, you know the winking and the giggling.

"Yeah, I know it's been awhile. I've missed him. Maybe he'll have Allyce & Duncan!" I giggle excitedly.  
"Is that?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I still can't believe Allyce (**Alice**) is named after you!" Trish looks excitedly, "And you know... Grace."  
"I was excited. But yeah they might be there!"  
"Oh yay!I haven't seen them in years.. Maybe two! Is _she _coming?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen her since 'the day'."

We pull up to see Noah through the window (a/n **Noah is Ryan Sheckler with hair**) he waves at us and we wave back.

I hold open the door for Trish as we walk into the small café full of different aged people, from kids to adults to elderly. I walk over to our little booth Trish following closely behind when I see three of my favorite people.

"Auntie Ally!" One little voice greets, "Auntie Ally!" Another tiny voice greets.

"Hi cuties!" I hug my 'niece and nephew' thoroughly, while Trish waits for her hugs.  
"What am I, chopped liver?" Trish looks at the twins, "Auntie Trishy!" They greet at the same time.

"Hi my little babies!" Trish hugged them tight.  
"Noah! Grace! Hi!" I greet happily, yet excited at the same.

"Hi, Ally!" Grace gives me a hug, and I embrace her. She lets go and I smile at Noah, I go in for a hug as I faintly hear 'Hi Trish!', "Hi, Gator." He smiles down at me, and I hug him tighter if even possible.

"I'm happy you didn't have work this time around." I slide into the booth, directing my question at Grace.

"I was happy too. Don't jinx it though!" Grace giggles.

"I'm happy to see you again, Gator. You too Crusher." Noah looks at Trish who has Duncan in her lap, Trish smiles in response and goes back to playing with three-year old Duncan, while I play with three-year old Allyce.

"Looks like the gang is all back together again!" A middle aged lady named Dotty, greets us.

"Hi Dotty." Me and Noah greet at the same time, while Trish just simply waves. Grace just looks confused..

"This must be Mrs. Dawson. Hi!" Dotty extends her hand to greet Grace, which Grace takes Gracefully... No? Okay...

"Hi. I'm going to assume your name's Dotty, so hiya. You can call me Grace." She shakes her hand steadily, firmly.

Dotty smiles in response, "Do you three want your usual?" Trish, Noah & I nod a yes, "What would the other three like?"

"I want two waffles, and over easy eggs, please." Grace sets her menu on the top.

"You want bacon or sausage? The sausage is links, it comes with three, and they're about a medium sized link. The bacon is two strips and they're larger."

"I'll take the sausage, thank you."

"Now what about these two right here?" She boops their noses with her fluffy pen which causes them both to laugh.

"They each get one pancake and one scrambled egg, Dotty. Thank you." Noah finishes up our order.

"Do all of you want chocolate milk, or orange juice?"

"Orange juice." We all answer... Even the babies!

"_Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah Noah_!" I chant excitedly, "What, Gator?"

"Gueeessss what?!" I put on a valley girl voice, cocking my head to the side.  
He grins, "Whaaaat?!" He copies me.

"I'm going back to college." His grin drops almost immediately, "I'm so, so, sorry, Gator."

"Yeah, they need something or we're going in debt _again_."  
"_AGAIN_?"

"Exactly! I don't even understand how we're surviving with them getting the better scoop on everything." I shrug, looking down at the orange juice Dotty had brought when I wasn't paying attention, I add a mental note to thank her.

"Wow. How's college?"

"I finished."

"Early?"

I nod vigorously, watching Dotty as she sets down my one waffle one pancake duo, with two scrambled eggs, toast, and two sausage links. What? I take quite a bit of it home.

We all eat as what you'd call a family.. A messed up family.  
Still wondering what Noah is to me? Noah is my cousin, he's from my dad's side, and we grew up together. We'd see each other thrice a week up until we were fifteen. Well, I was fifteen, he was eighteen and had to go to college. So now we see each other about twice a month, and we make sure of it.  
He just calls me his sister, he treats me like one and I do the same to him... Well brother wise. Ha.

"Hey Gator, we're going to go to our house here."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Trish nudges me, "Or we." I roll my eyes pointing to Trishs' antics, she smiles sheepishly.

The twins giggle, as Noah smiles nodding his head, "Bye girls."

"Bye!" We shout walking to the car.

"Lets go home."

"We can't, Ally."  
"Why?"  
"Your flight leaves in two hours."

_**-line break-**_

I get off my plane to be met by a man with the name, Billl.

"Are you Allly? It's so coolll to meet you. Are you Lllester's daughter?"

I simply nodded as he led me to his white truck, I got in and fell asleep from jet-lag.  
Billl shook me awake, I ran into my old house to be embraced in a huge bear hug by my father.

"I've missed you Ally-cat."  
"I've missed you too, Daddy."

"You have school tomorrow, get upstairs." I roll my eyes as he grins large, "Glad to know we're back into our routine." He smiled even bigger at my comment if even possible.

I lugged upstairs flopping onto my bed, falling asleep quickly.  
After all, I had school tomorrow.

* * *

**Hi guys, new story. Not my first, but new.**

**So I already have all the other documents typed, so for an update I'll need:**

**10 reviews**

**5 follows**

**5 favorites**

**Hopefully I'll see you soon!**


End file.
